reidgfandomcom-20200213-history
Trista Jones' 18th Anniversary Spectacular
Trista Jones' 18th Anniversary Spectacular is the current unknown final TV Special of Cartoon Ringtone Studios. It revolves around the anniversary special of Trista Jones' 18th birthday. Plot (it's mainly bloopers) Blooper 1: Trista Jones begins to dance, but the music is slightly out of tune and skips like a broken record. She then dryly looks at the camera and says her trademark catchphrase, "Oh BLITZNAK!". The director and producers laugh as Trista walks off stage. She then peeks back in to say "Monotonous, isn't it?", which gets the director and producers snickering again. Blooper 2: Trista stops the music midway through dancing, as a result of noticing a loose floorboard on the stage. She then suggests moving the action back and readjusting the camera. Blooper 3: Trista misses her video camera when it flies out. Blooper 4: The video camera is thrown before Trista is ready to catch it, much to her annoyance. Blooper 5: While waiting for the video camera to be thrown, it becomes apparent that Daffy Duck has refused to throw it to Trista. According to Daffy, his contract says that he is not supposed to throw video cameras to teenage girls, resulting in the director reluctantly agreeing to have someone else throw it in Daffy's place. Blooper 6: Daffy and Bugs enter the stage at the exact time that Trista does, claiming that they thought that it was the best improvement as they walk away, only for Daffy to bump his head on the boom mike while Bugs enters the cellars through a trapdoor. Blooper 7: Daffy and Bugs do not come on stage when they are supposed to. While Trista, the director, and the producers wait, Daffy is heard telling them to wait, followed by the sound of a toilet flushing. As Daffy then rushes onto the stage, the director can be heard yelling "Cut! CUT! CUT!!" Blooper 8: Elmer Fudd fires a real gun as opposed to a prop. Trista scolds him, but Elmer responds that he thought that it would be "a great, big birthday surprise" if he finally shot Trista "after 18 years of entertaining." Daffy starts yelling at Elmer for not using the prop gun and neglects Trista's insistence on cutting. He then walks away as he tells Elmer to expect his lawyers to call him and gets struck in the face by the loose board Trista had avoided earlier, with the board going through his beak. When Trista and Bugs ask if they can cut now, Daffy says, "You smug daughter and son of a--" and is then cut off. Blooper 9: Daffy dances onto the stage with the board still smashed into his face. When he pulls it off, he yanks his beak off as well in the process, but continues speaking, failing to notice it. Blooper 10: Everything plays out correctly until Yosemite Sam emerges from the cake frowning. The director instructs him to act cheerful for the next take. He then goes back into the cake mumbling "But I hates rabbits." Last Blooper: The spectacular performance is done perfectly, except for one thing, as Trista puts it - there were supposed to be five rockets plus two more (making it seven rockets). A seventh rocket attached to Sam's belt sends him flying about before crashing into the camera. He then yells at Bugs and Trista, calling them a "low down flop-eared son of a kangaroo" and "a weird teenager who's gone making videos about cartoons", along with his usual cursing (which lasts throughout the credits) before being knocked-out by an unseen glass object. Bugs and Trista then suggest that what had just happened be taken out in the editing before one of the producers asks "Can we go to lunch now?" Credits During the credits, Trista, Bugs, Yosemite Sam, Elmer, Daffy, Lola, Taz, Marvin, Tweety and Sylvester all dance to the instrumental version of "Stand Up!" from Veggietales. After this, a lot of mishaps happen, including Bugs crashing feet-first into a bowl of punch, Marvin putting on one of the Rings and last, Taz eating a bomb causing the entire set to explode. Elmer, Sam, Marvin, Tweety and Slyvester are all black from the explosion while Trista, Bugs, Daffy and Lola emerge from underneath the trapdoor Bugs walked into earlier, leading him to the cellars of the movie set.